A Thousand Tiny Problems
by the-speed-reader
Summary: She seizes up his nearest project, a pudgy looking white thing-y with eyes that blinked down innocently at her as she continued. "And it's not just yet one in the morning. More like twelve-thirty. And tired-er isn't a word, just sayin'." / Inspired by Tadashi's many tests in order to get a working Baymax.


_Sorry if the name is a bit misleading; I'm half-asleep right now (thus the sleepy chapter story, you'll see in a minute) so have fun. Go. Read. Invent robots. Night. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it.<em>" -Nicholas Sparks

* * *

><p>It's long past midnight when GoGo finally decides to give it a rest, tossing the mag-lev disk off to the side, sending it clattering onto the workbench where it took one spin, then two, before finally setting down with a echoing <em>clank. <em>She groans, rolling her head back while blinking sleepily. She's got to stop doing this, staying up too late and all that; it's been weeks since she's gotten any good sleep and there's probably caffeine running permanently though her blood now.

Brushing the sleep out of her eyes she blindly reaches for her backpack in the corner, only to knock a metal piece of some sort off the bench; groaning, she shrugs, making noise of discomfort. She just wants to go _home _— is that too much to ask?

GoGo finishes cleaning up and steps towards the door, slipping her arm so her backpack's on both shoulders (Tadashi _despises _it when she wears it on one shoulder; he's always saying that she's going to have back problems by the time she's thirty, to which she'll neatly retort that he's more likely to have vision problems from those nights of squinting over blueprints than she'll get back problems) and flicking the light switch off near the door. Stupid light switch — they really should just get sensors for the lights and be done with it.

Only, the lights aren't all off; there's still a room lightened brightly in the corner, Tadashi's room, that she hadn't noticed while she was working. GoGo narrows her eyes at the offending light. Was he still here? She thought he'd left hours ago.

Dropping her backpack to the floor once again, she draws her lips into a firm line as she strides towards Tadashi's room, stepping in carefully just in time to hear him saying, "Okay, this is test — test, um, 47? Maybe? I dunno, but let's just go with 47. Alright then. This is test 47 and it's probably 1 a.m. and I'm tired-er than that guy who sleeps through bio-engineering—"

"His name is Tim," GoGo supplies, stepping closer and quirking her lips at him. She seizes up his nearest project, a pudgy looking white thing-y with eyes that blinked down innocently at her as she continued. "And it's not just yet one in the morning. More like twelve-thirty. And tired-er isn't a word, just sayin'."

He blinks back at her in a way not unlike his robot. "GoGo? What're you doing—" The end of his sentence trails off, a yawn stifling whatever else he had to say.

She leans against the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest. "Working on my bike. Although, I thought everyone else was gone by now."

He rubs his hand over his eyes, still sleepily staring at her as if she was a hallucination brought about by the allure of sleep. "Um, um — um. Well. Um."

"Lot of 'ums' there, Tadashi," GoGo teases. "'Bit tired?"

"Me?" Tadashi yawns. "Not at all."

She gestures towards him, tilting her head to the side. "C'mere, you."

Tadashi complies, stepping clumsily towards her. He's really tired, she notices, a lot more tired than she is; he's got purple bags underneath his eyes and there's the evidence of caffeine judging from the shaking of his hands. She brushes her pinkie against the corner of his lip when he gets close enough, nicking it with her nail.

Tadashi half-glares at her, but it's not enough to keep the smile off her lips. "When's the last time you slept?" she asks, running worried fingers through his hair. His hands drop the clipboard in his hands to the ground, choosing instead to press his palms tightly against her hips, thumbs just dipping beneath the fabric of her jeans.

GoGo breathes carefully, ignoring the heat that flares up in her middle. He can't distract her like that; he _won't. _"Tadashi," she reprimands lightly. "C'mon."

He looks down at her, and it's then that she thinks for the umpteenth time how much taller he is than her. "A few days," he murmurs lazily. "But 'm alright. Gotta finish this." His head jerks to the plushly toy-like figure behind him, and she squints her eyes at it.

"Tadashi," she whispers. "You need sleep."

Tadashi dips his head, nodding as he presses a light kiss to her lips, tongue flickering against her lower lip. She closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying this; it was nice, really. They never got quiet moments like this, especially considering that both of them spent a great deal of their time in this lab.

GoGo pulls away though after a moment, partly because she can feel the robot staring at them and partly because she can feel the tiredness lingering in her bones. "Tadashi," she whispers. "Your robot is a pervert."

It takes his sleep-addled mind a moment to comprehend was she was saying, but he groans, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Baymax," Tadashi calls. "I am satisfied with my care."

There's a whirl as the robot shuts down, and she arches her eyebrows even though she knows he can't see her.

"Kinky," GoGo quips and he huffs, pulling back.

"Stop it," he scolds. "He's not finished yet — I just need to get through a few more _tiny _problems."

GoGo rolls her eyes. More like a _thousand _tiny problems. She brushes the thought away though, instead linking her fingers through his and tugging him towards the corner. Tadashi stumbles as she pulls him down to the bean-bag chair tucked neatly into the corner. He immediately pulls her close to his side, resting his head on top of her own. It's comfortable, being with him.

But it's warm and nice and as she drifts off to sleep, she feels a pair of lips pressed against the crown of her hair. "'Night, 'Go. Love you."

She rests her head adjacent his chest, eyes blinking shut. "'Night, Tadashi. Love you too."

It's unlike any relationship she's ever had before, but it might just work.

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm saying that I'll go to sleep, but I'll probably be on Tumblr for a few hours before finally drifting off. So, sort-of goodnight. <em>


End file.
